When a home or business owner leaves the property for a significant period of time, for example when the owner is on a holiday or during long weekends, there is a chance that certain environmental mishaps can damage the property. For example, a burst pipe can cause flooding, or a failed furnace in winter months can cause the temperatures inside the property to fall below freezing and damage the interior. Similarly, a malfunctioning air conditioning unit can result in very high temperatures inside the property, damaging plants, equipment, or pets that are left in the property.
Currently, there are some alarm systems on the market that can monitor environmental conditions. However, these alarm systems involve a significantly high monthly fee and high installation costs. Therefore, a need exists for a cost effective monitoring device that can communicate with the absent property owner about changes in the environmental conditions inside their property.